


Love you too, Asshole.

by Moonlit_Fics



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder, No Angst, kinda fluffy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Fics/pseuds/Moonlit_Fics
Summary: Roman quite enjoyed the evening he planned for him and his boyfriend, Virgil. Virgil enjoys is a bit, but he'd rather be home with a good book.I have no excuse for thisHonestly can't describe this story with the tags OR summary. it took on a life of its own.





	Love you too, Asshole.

Roman hovered above the body, bare hands soaked with the thick crimson syrup which flowed from the mutilated body he laid his eyes on. The brown orbs seemed to be emblazoned with a sort of sick glee as he raised one of the blood covered hands to his lips, dragging his tongue along the side of his fingers. His taste buds tingled with the metallic flavor, letting his hand drop suddenly, looking up at his partner. "Sorry my love.. I meant to put on gloves, but I simply couldn't resist the impulse to.. rip.." he word fell off his tongue with grace, as if describing a fair lover, not a brutal murder. Virgil rolled his eyes, looking at the hands of the fellow killer

"pathetically easy. Though you should learn to keep your hands to yourself; I know first hand how awful you are at that" the purple haired killer teased, making his companion snorted indignantly as he watched to the blood from his hands drip onto the floor. 

"It's more fun when you use your own hands." he remarked, letting himself make a mess. "We'll clean up prints later and whatnot.. I would like to leave a note for the police though." he hummed softly, wiping his hands on a small towelette he had picked up. "I would love to see my own, pristine handwriting in the papers and in the news." he hummed softly. Virgil grabbed the towel in one hand and Roman’s wrist in the other, licking some of the remaining blood from his hand 

"hm? You know better then to use your actual handwriting don't you, love?” He let go and frowned. "I'd be very unhappy if you were taken from me... And no one wants that."

The taller of the two hummed softly, bloody hand pulling his pale lover back with a small flick of the wrist. A bloody handprint found its way over a purple patch of Virgil’s hoodie, lightly squeezing. "Hm... do you think it would be too terrible a scandal if there were.. other stains found at the scene of the crime?" He joked softly, voice slightly rough and husky as he spoke at a comfortable but low volume. Virgil glared at Roman, annoyed by the stain on his hoodie.

"yes I do. Considering all bodily fluids have DNA and you don't have anything else with you that can stain" 

"Can't take a joke?" Roman’s smile dropped into a pout. He rolled his eyes and stepped to the side, acquiring a small pen from his pocket and seeking out any paper in the room. He hummed softly to himself, sitting down and getting to work. He wrote sprawling cursive letters, holding his hand and making small flicks which would clue any handwriting examiner that it was written by a female. He wrote swiftly, ending the letter with a nondescript drawing of a star as he always did. He hummed and dusted it for fingerprints, before grabbing the towelette and using it to transport the letter over to the body. "Now the least fun part of homicide; the clean up." He muttered monotonously. Virgil sighed, rolling his eyes

"can't we burn it? Burning hides evidence" he argued "because it's quick, so within the hour I can be changing out of this bloody shirt and curling up with a book. That sounds good" Roman let out an over dramatic gasp

"And destroy this beautiful home? Look,Virgil, I wouldn't expect you to understand fine architecture, but you should know, I do not intend on setting anything here aflame." He tsked, beginning the long, monotonous cleanup as Virgil watched from the sidelines. Slowly but surely, all traces of the pair was wiped and cleaned, leaving the bloody mutilated body- but with no prints. Virgil rolled his eyes in annoyance at the long wait, but waited until the end. 

“Fine. may we go now?” he asked quietly. As an answer, Roman laced their fingers together and swiftly exiting the building, rounding the structure to come to their car... well not their car no, they're not stupid, it was stolen. He hummed softly and opened the door for his lover, bowing slightly before prancing over to the driver's seat and slipping in.

"What's the shame in wanting to have a little fun with your own hands every so often." He mused. "It's more satisfying to feel their body go limp in your arms.. or to watch their lights go out as you snap their neck. “

Virgil hissed at him, hoping it would stop his talk of having his hands on another- no matter the intention behind it. Roman couldn’t help but laugh as he started the car.

"Mm.. you know I love it when you get all jealous~" he teased softly, flashing him a grin and beginning to drive. 

" well you're the only one.” he snipped harshly. “ It's only a matter of time until I forced you into house arrest so that no one else gets to see you.”

Roman laughed childishly, leaving the car in the woods as they walked the rest of the way home; far, but that was to avoid suspicion. "You.. me, just locked up in the house all day." he hummed. "I bet you'd like that wouldn't you." he nudged, winking. Virgil just huffed as they walked home.  
┍━━━━━━━♔━━━━━━━┑

┕━━━━━━━♫━━━━━━━┙

Virgil unlocked the door to their house, going straight to the bathroom to look in the mirror. He groaned quietly at the mark on his favorite garment.

“Thanks for the handprint earlier, I thought I wouldn't have to change because I kept the blood off me. guess I was wrong" the pale boy sneered as Roman stood behind him in the mirror.

"Well, we'll get those clothes off of you one way or another~" Roman teased, earning him a shove as Virgil took the hoodie off. He soaked the spot in hydrogen peroxide, then pulled Roman into their room.  
┍━━━━━━━♔━━━━━━━┑

┕━━━━━━━♫━━━━━━━┙  
Roman smiled, carding his fingers through his lover’s purple hair in exhaustion. 

“Love you, Virgil”

“Love you too, Asshole.”


End file.
